


Captive Heart

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's reunited with Cass... in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Heart

She vanished, dropped off in the mountains of Europe by the Canary, never to be seen again, on a personal mission of …what?

Then she showed up, but Roy had not wanted to believe Tim. There was no way his Cass, his perfect Cass could have done all that…

And the shock is what cost him his freedom when he saw her, saw as Slade pulled her in, after she subdued him. He had to watch as his lover, his friend…the redhead shuddered, even as he tasted Slade on her mouth when she came and claimed his lips. He was still groggy from the blows he took from her…he tried to fight as Slade wrestled him up, holding his wrists above his head, letting him dangle. 

Roy could not help but be abhorred by it as she writhed up against him in a silence he found deadly to his nerves. He wanted to weep when the big man behind him blocked his ankles apart as she cut away the armor, leaving him vulnerable. 

"Don't cry baby…" She whispered. "You're going to be safe now. Slade promised me."

Inside, his soul was shattering, even as her hands, her mouth proved that his body was a traitor to his ideals.

And behind him, Slade smiled.

* * *

Slade's too canny to just take her right in front of the archer. No, he's more subtle than that, but only just. Roy has to watch the casual touches, hear the disgusting pride in the assassin's voice, see the marks of passion play when Cass comes to him.

Roy tells himself to let go, to not care. Cass is lost to him, why should he hurt inside to see that between them?

Then, she curls up against him at night, her hands moving over him as if begging him to be real…and he hopes that she is not so lost to him after all.


End file.
